Destroy your planet
"I will destroy your planet" was a phrase commonly spoken by Darth Vader in response to beligerent Rebel sympathizers. He would almost always back it up by going on to actually destroy their planet. Means of planetary destruction Darth Vader's original way of destroying a planet usually involved lots of bombs. A helluva lot of bombs, perhaps too many to actually be physically possible to carry out the threat without a severely inflated workforce and a heavy machinery license. Following the creation of huge multitudes of Star Destroyers, Vader believed he had found a far more efficient way of destroying your, or indeed anyone else's, planet. However, being by their very nature Star Destroyers, they would more often than not miss the planetoid destructee completely, firing into a nearby star and causing a supernova that Vader's fleet would then have to hyperspace the hell away from. Fortunately, the creation of the Death Star greatly reduced collateral damage to Imperial property. Alternative means of planetary destruction Various other ways of destroying planets have been and will be invented. Various other Superlaser wielding moon like battle stations have been invented. Most of these were rip-offs of the Death Star, such as the Death Star II and the Death Star III however these did not last long so the Death Stars were never out classed, despite their glaring weakness. 2409th Taxation and Power Controlling Rule Untill the 2409 taxation and power controlling rule was put into place, there was a way to destroy planets privately, without the use of the millitary. The Rich could pay lots of money to rent Death Star's from shops like Rent a Star, this was (and still is) the easiest way to destroy a planet. Poorer people such as Darth Oscar had to live with destroying plants instead. After the 2409 taxation and power control rule was put into place, the rich were no longer alowed to rent Death Stars. From then onwards the rich had to enjoy alternative forms of destruction, such as destroying your Muuns or destroying your rear, however few stooped as low as destroying plants. A minor setback After the destruction of the Death Star, Vader was forced to resume his bombtastic ways. But his bombs had lost their "kick", which resulted in the failure of blowing up Hoth. And Bespin, well, since the planet was mostly gas, his bombs failed to work and passed right through the planet resulting in the destruction of Monkshyyk. With the death of Darth Vader, and the Empire's defeat at Endor (Which Vader also failed to destroy), destroying one's planet ended up disappearing from the existence of the galaxy until KJA realized that being original was for good authors, and who wants to be one of them? None of us, that's for sure! Quotes See also *Destroy your plant *Destroy your moon *Destroy your Muun *Destroy your milk *Destroy your Chewbacca *Destroy Your Universe *Destroy your forest *Destroy your rear Category:Hobbies of Darth Vader Category:Ways to die Category:Destroy your...